Dearly Beloved
by phoenixfairy1
Summary: After a week of confusion, fear, and worry; you are about to meet someone very special to you. You'll finally be able to see Yoosung in person, although...it wasn't how you expected it to go. There may be ups and downs in your future, but you'll never let him go. (Yoosgun X MC/OC)
1. Intro and Updates

**Contains spoilers!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : I typed down pretty much what is actually said in the game during the party, for the most part, and it will be like that in the first 3 chapters.

This is my first fanfic that I have ever made and personally I don't think I would like using (Y/N) and all that stuff in my stories...So besides what MC will look like (as she is the default 4 profile picture in the game), everything about MC will be my own OC character. That means birthday, real full name, age, background, etc. will all be what I want it to be. That being said, "Nixie" is tanned skin, she has fairly short brown hair and honey brown/gold eyes. Her height is fairly short, 150 cm or 4'11". MC's height is based off this art by hanatsu04 on tumblr: post/150747155933/hanatsu04-i-like-mc-4-so-heres-some-yoosung-x 

By the way, the art used for the cover is not mine so, ART Credit to cherryicmad on tumblr: post/152162040487/you-cant-climb-up-the-ranks-in-lolol-if-youre

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and if you don't, oh well. I already plan on basically writing a book, having this be like maybe 20 or so chapters long. I would appreciate and welcome any feedback you have, whether it's positive or negative! Thank you. ^/w/^

* * *

 **~Updates~**

Please check here every so often, as I might have updates on old or new chapters or little things like work progress!

 **9/13/16 (1):** The more I try to write the next chapters, the more I'm not liking 2nd person point of view...I'll see how I feel when I get chapter 2 up, there is a possibility I might just change it to 3rd person, as that's the point of view I use for my stories (and roleplays) that I'm most comfortable with. If I do end up changing it to 3rd person, then it'll be "Yoosung X OC" instead of "MC/You", because at that point the girl will be based on my own character.

 **9/13/16 (2):** So I decided to keep the story in 2nd person, but changed the tense to past instead of having it in present. I found that to be the most easiest for me. I had also revamped Chapter 1, fixing the tenses and adding more details into the conversations.

 **9/15/16:** Wow. It's a little hard to get V, Jumin, and Jaehee's personalities down... ^-^;; Like I don't really know much about V yet from playing and finishing _only_ Yoosung's route, so I can't get a good feel for creating his character. I feel like Jumin and Jaehee are on pretty much the same wavelength when it comes to speech patterns, as I think they tend to be professional for the most part, but they're still hard to get remotely right for me at least...Zen, Seven, and Yoosung on the other hand; I believe I have them down. They all have the characteristics I usually have for my characters in roleplays, so it's a bit easier to do them. But then again, I don't really know what all the characters are like since I've only done Yoosung's route...

 **9/16/16:** I'm currently having writer's block due to slight character difficulties mentioned before. I reread chapter one and added the tiniest of detail to the part where "you" are getting ready for the party, being that "you" have bangs. As in all the MC fanarts and what is show in the game, she has bangs.

 **9/22/16:** Okay so finally a new chapter is out! I will apologize in advance, as I said "hinted" Jumin is my weakest character in this story, so sorry if his personality is off compared to how he is in the game. Jaehee is also going to be a weak character from her in game appearance. But luckily, they really won't be in the story much after the party is over. Neither will Zen or Seven, as this is a fanfic about Yoosung and MC.

 **9/28/16 (1):** Ugh...Sorry guys, I would of had the new chapter out by now, but I accidentally closed the tab to what I was working on and lost everything...I'm so mad at myself, I was so close to finishing...Hopefully I can remember what I had typed (that wasn't in the game that I copied) and get the new chapter out sometime later today.

 **9/28/16 (2):** Alright! I got the new chapter up! I decided to make it shorter than originally planned because of loosing the content I was working on before. So the next chapter will all be 100% original content! Which I might actually have up tonight, since I have time to write today \^o^/

 **10/3/16:** Haha, just as I said I had time to write, I got writers block XD But I powered through after much needed rest and figured out where I wanted to go with chapter 4!

 **10/4/16:** Okay! I replaced chapter 4, changing and adding to the end of the chapter. Also, I was just wondering but..Do you guys who are following the story get notifications or something that indicate that I posted a new chapter? And if so, what about if I update an existing chapter, do you get notified?

 **10/12/16:** Wow. Coming up with speeches is not my forte...I'm trying to write up a closing/thank you speech from V at the end of the part and I got nothing...It's honestly not necessary to have one actually written out, but I feel like it would just add to the story. Other than that, the chapter is progressing smoothly, but slowly due to work and school (and maybe a little procrastination ^-^;;;).

 **11/02/16:** Alright! So ConCrunch is done and Con is over! But I have a midterm I need to be studying for *insert crying Yoosung emoji* So I'm still not able to really work and focus on the next chapter until after Tuesday when my test is over. Although, for a little break I did go back and change a few things once again.

1) So I decided to change MC's appearance. Yoosung's MC is the default 4 profile picture. Tanned skin, short brown hair, honey brown/gold eyes. She is super short, 150 cm or 4'11". MC's height is based off this art by hanatsu04 on tumblr: post/150747155933/hanatsu04-i-like-mc-4-so-heres-some-yoosung-x

2) In doing so, the cover art for this fanfic changed. ART Credit now goes to cherryicmad on tumblr: post/152162040487/you-cant-climb-up-the-ranks-in-lolol-if-youre

3) Here is a list of chapters and paragraphs/lines that have been changed: Ch. 1 par. 3; Ch. 2 par. 2, 4, 6 & 30; Ch. 3 par. 6 & 7; Ch. 4 par. 1, 24, 31 & 44

4) Also, I decided to make this fanfic (and all other MM fanfics) with my own "story" and such for MC. So besides what she looks like, everything about MC will be my own OC character. That means birthday, real full name, age, etc. will all be what I want it to be.

 **2/10/17:** Oh gosh! It's been 3 months since I've logged on! I apologize to all of you who enjoy my fanfiction and are waiting for more! School and work have been piling on and I haven't been finding any time to just type n Although it does look like I had most of chapter 5 done previously, so I don't think it'll take too long to finish and get it posted. Everyone please just be a little more patient with me!


	2. Chapter 1

**~Fated Meetings~**

* * *

You took a deep breath, your right hand was placed over your heart, as you stared up at the large building where the party was being held. This was it. This was finally it. You can finally meet everyone from the RFA chatroom face-to-face. You felt so nervous, anxious. Your heartbeat started to pick up. God. You were so scared. What if they end up not liking you? What if when you finally get to see Yoosung, he notices that you look nothing like Rika and realizes that he doesn't truely love you. Crap, you were freaking yourself out again. This was why you were late coming to the party in the first place. The party started at noon, but you ended up getting there a little over an hour late.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

It was 11:30am when you got a text from V. He had told you that it was alright for you to borrow something of Rika's to wear if anything would fit, as you had no clothes of your own in the apartment. You knew almost everything would fit beacuse you already were wearing Rika's clothes throughout the week. That's when you first started to freak yourself out. Telling yourself that if you wore Rika's clothes, Yoosung will only see you as someone who is "just like Rika" and not your own person. You had spent the first half hour after V's text debating whether or not to just quickly go out and buy something to wear to the party.

Since it was finally safe to leave the apartment without having to worry about the hacker or the bomb, you ended up going and buying a new red and black dress. It had a black haulter-like top that connected to the red flowing skirt part of the dress. The front of the dress was shorter, going to your mid-thighs and the bottom went down to your mid-calfs. You also bought a pair of black heeled booties to go with the dress. Since you were already out, you decided to get your hair and make-up done. Your brown hair was fairly short, so there wasn't much you could do with it. You ended up getting your hair as wavey as you could, with your bangs puffing out just above your eyebrows. Your make-up wasn't too extravagant; a light smokey eye, black liner, and mascara. You opted out for blush, as it just wasn't your thing, but got deep red lipstick. You also got French tips for your nails, but instead of the white tips, they were black with silver jewels on the corners. The jewelry you had worn when all of this started had surprisingly matched your outfit today. A silver bracelet that was an abstract looking butterfly with multiple chains connecting it on your left wrist; then a matching set of your birthstone on silver dangling earrings, a rose chained necklace, and a ring which was around your pointer finger.

It had taken you 40 minutes to get ready, as it was now 12:40pm. You hailed a taxi down, telling the driver the address of where the party was being held at and asked him politely to hurry. As you sat in the cab, you stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by. What if no one shows up? Will the RFA members blame you? What if people do show, but end up not enjoying the party? With the seconds going by, your anxiety to attend grew.

 _ **~Present~**_

Even at 1:15pm, you could still see a crowd of people waiting in line to enter the hall from the windows outside the building. One minute passed. Then another. And another. "Okay, okay. Time to go." You told yourself, walking towards the building and going inside to wait at the back of the line. The line was moving a bit slowly, which only increased your nervousness. Although you overheard guests talking to each other about how they were glad to be invited and excited for what the rest of the day's events would be. Hearing that had calmed you down a little, now you weren't so worried about how the guests would feel.

You were just a few people away from the front, you did a quick check of the time on your phone. 1:45pm. God. You were so late. It was only an hour when you first arrived, but because you put off getting in line for 10 minutes and waiting in line for 20 minutes, you were now 2 hours late.

Standing a bit of a distance away from the doors to the hall, you saw a familiar, but then again it was also a not-so-familiar face. It was Jaehee. She was greeting all the guests, making sure they are on the list. "Welcome. Are you on the guest list?" Jaehee asked you, looking down at the clipboard of names she was holding. Her voice sounded a little different then what it did over the phone. It seemed more professional-like hearing it in person. But you expected everyone to not sound the same, as phones had a tendency to alter your voice a bit after all.

"Umm...Y-yeah. I believe so..." Your voice came out quieter than you intended it to. Geez, you were nervous, you sounded like a little mouse. Though it seemed Jaehee heard you just fine, as she looked up from the clipboard, instantly brightening up.

"Nixie...? You came! We were waiting for you. I'm so honored to meet you in person! Can't believe we're finally meeting in person...And considering we've only had a week to prepare for the party, it turned out great!" Jaehee smiled brightly. "I'm amazed how many people you've managed to gather...I can see RFA's future. I've said this before, but I look forward to working with you, Nixie." She grabbed your hand and shook it. Then she gave you a lanyard with a RFA badge attached to it. "Here, wear this so the guests know that you are a RFA member."

You let out a little giggle. So glad Jaehee recognized you by your voice right away. "Thank you. I look forward to working with you too." You smiled back at her, as another almost familiar face showed up. It was Zen.

Zen looked at the badge you have just placed around your neck. "Nixie!? Jaehee is this...!" His voice sounded surprised and a little shocked. It was deeper than what you imagined it to be like, but it suited him well.

Even though Jaehee had already seen Zen earlier, she still took him in and glanced over his attire. "Zen. You look more handsome than usual." She complimented him, smiling still, then nodded. "Yes, you're right. This is Nixie."

Zen started to laugh a bit, "Haha, I guess I don't have to wonder what you look like now. I'm so glad to meet you! You did such a good job, Nixie. I had no idea so many people would come!" He was also smiling brightly at you, giving her a cheeky little wink as well.

"I was suprised as well." Jaehee agreed, checking the guest list on the clipboard. Probably seeing how many people had showed up already. Then she looked to the line that still needed to be checked in. "You did well, Nixie."

You nervously placed your right hand behind your head. "I'm relieved to see this many. I was so scared no one would come." You told them, dropping your hand back down, just as Jumin walked up to you all.

Jumin was fixing the sleeves of his suit and noticed the badge you had, "The lady of the hour is finally here." His said, voice unlike the other two, was composed which seemed very much like him.

Jaehee's bright smile change into just a normal one. "Mr. Han, this is Nixie." She informed Jumin, as she went back to her professionalism tone of voice. Was she always like that around him? You guessed it was most likely because he's her boss.

Jumin gave Nixie a once-over, then a slight nod. "Congratulations. This is a great party." Then he closed his eyes, looking a bit annoyed. "It'll be difficult to have a chat with all these people here." He said, as the crowd trying to get in seemed to be getting restless.

Zen looked over the crown and frowned a little. "But where is Yoosung? I thought he was coming with V." Your heart skips a beat at the sound of his name. Yoosung. You were finally going to meet him in person.

Jaehee let a quiet sigh slip. "I don't think they have arrived yet..." She said, her cheerfulness slipping away. You also let a small frown appear on you lips. Oh, Yoosung hasn't showed up yet.

"Really? Nixie must be desperate to see Yoosung..!" Zen seemed worried, he was looking at you with a sort of sad expression in his eyes.

"I-It's okay. I can wait. He might be really nervous and is putting it off or something like that. I mean, I was. That's why I'm late." You managed to laugh a bit, but there was something in your voice that was a bit off.

"I called V earlier but he didn't pick up. Let's go inside. Assistant Kang, you too." Jumin checked his phone, but shoved it back into his pocket shortly after. There must have still been no reply yet.

As Jaehee looked around, she said, "Okay. I am going to ask someone to fill in my spot and will be there soon." She then walked off to find someone to take over.

Holding his arm out, Zen smiled at you. "We will go in first then. Shall we?"

You tried your best to smile back and took his arm, as he led you into the building. Jumin right next to you both.


	3. Chapter 2

**~The News~**

* * *

Once you entered the main hall, the first thing you saw were all the tables and chairs spread out in the center. Some were occupied by guest, other empty, and the guest were all walking around talking to one another.

"Okay, first off, I'll show you around the place so you know where everything is." Zen told you, as you all enter into the main hall where the party is actually happening. "We'll go from the left and loop all the way around until we end up back here." He said, leading you over to the left side. "As you can see, there are a lot of tables. That's because you got so many people to come in such a short notice! I believe we already have about 35 guest checked in and there are still people coming. So I'd say, we'll have around 50 or 60 guests in total!" He seemed so exited, you couldn't help be smile. "Now back to the tour. Over here, we have the our refreshments; non-alcoholic drinks, alcoholic drinks, and food. The food is served buffet style, so you just grab a plate and put whatever you want to eat on it." He paused, as you passed the long tables of food and drinks. "The party this time is quite long, starting at noon and ending at 10:00 PM. I don't know why V made it so long this time on such a short notice, but whatever. So there is a schedule right up front on a protector screen at the stage." He told you.

You were now nearing the front of the main hall, as Zen kept talking. "Alright, so the restrooms are in between the stage. You got the male's on the left and female's on the right. They're multi-stalled bathrooms, so you know, more than one person can go in." You walked by the men's restroom, stopping in front of the stage. "Then here we have the stage where all the announcements and speeches will be said. The protector screen with the schedule of what we're going to be doing throughout the party. Behind the curtains are all the things were we are auctioning off. Some of which are items that belong to us, the RFA members."

You quickly look at Zen, confused and a bit worried. Wait. Were you supposed to bring things to auction off? No one told you this! Seeing your expression, he laughed. "Ah, don't worry~ You didn't need to bring anything. This is just what we did last time and it was a huge successes. So we all agreed to do it again the next time we hold a party, I guess we forgot to tell you." You still seemed a bit down. Even if you had known, you couldn't think what you would have brought. "I said don't worry. Jaehee didn't bring anything either. Plus, it's usually useless things that we don't use anymore. Or for me, it's like signed posters and DVDs."

You nodded, glad Jaehee didn't bring stuff too. Then you started to read the schedule off, mainly to yourself. "Head of RFA Welcoming Speech | (TBA). Alternative Welcoming Speech by Jumin Han | 12:20-12:35 PM. Lunch | 12:30-2:00 PM. Donations and Auction | 2:15-3:45 PM. Hors d'oeuvres | 2:45-3:30 PM. Dinner | 4:30-6:00 PM. Hors d'oeuvres | 6:45-7:30 PM. V and Rui's Photography Auction | 7:00-8:30 PM. Dessert | 8:30-9:30. Closing/Thank You Speech | 9:45-10:00 PM." You went quiet for a moment, staring at the schedule. So there are going to be around 60 guests you needed to greet and talk to. You have roughly 4 hours all together, in between each main event. You checked your phone, 2:10 PM. The Donations and Auction was just about to start. "Okay, just need to talk to about 15 people per hour, I should be able to get everyone by the end of the night." You muttered.

"I see you just planned your evening out. But make sure you leave time to eat and hang out with us too! Let's continue the tour, we're almost done~" Zen smiled, gently pulling you onward, as you were still holding onto his arm. "So like I said before, the female restroom is on the right side." Which was what you two just passed. "Then there really isn't much on this side. Just more tables. Oh! I forgot to mention, if you didn't notice, all the photos that are up on the walls are what V is auctioning off, Rui too. Under each picture is the title of the photo, where it was taken, who took it, and how much the photograph will start off at the auction." Once you were near the middle, he stopped and pointed to two large glass doors. "So as you can see, these are the doors that lead out to the side gardens of this building."

Jumin stood next to you, looking out the door. "I believe this would be a nice spot to go to if you're feeling overwhelmed by talking to so many people. To get some fresh air." He said, sounding a little like he was talking to himself, more than you. You knew he was still following you guys, but he never said a word. So you were just a bit surprised when he spoke.

"Oh, Mr. Trust Fund Kid is still with us...And here I thought I was spending some alone time with Nixie..." Zen pouted, looking displeased by Jumin's presence. "You were so quiet I thought you left us~ Such a shame you didn't."

"You do know Nixie's heart is already taken by Yoosung. That's why I stayed, so you don't carelessly flirt with her." Jumin bluntly said, making you blush a little. It was true that you love Yoosung, but it was still embarrassing when someone, especially Jumin, pointed it out.

Zen looked offended. "I was not flirting with Nixie!" He protested, unlinking your arm. "Since you were following us, then you must have seen that I was just showing her around!" He then sneezed. "God...Don't tell me you were around that cat of yours before coming here...Geez, I can't stand you..."

Before Jumin could retort, a voice called out your name quietly from behind. "...Nixie."

"Argh!" Both you and Zen jumped a little. He turned around, you did as well, to face Seven. "Seven! You surprised me. Why are you roaming around like a zombie?" He asked, a bit annoyed, most likely because of Jumin. Seven just stayed silent, looking extremely tired and down. "You look dead. Well I guess you suffered enough." Zen placed his hand on Seven's shoulder, smiling. "But look! Thanks to you Nixie's here safe and sound."

Though Seven just responded unenthusiastic. "Yeah..." He just didn't seem to be in the right state-of-mind at the moment. You wondered if everything was alright, thinking about how to ask him, without upsetting him.

Jaehee then showed up, standing next to Seven "Luciel..?" She questioned, also noticing his lack of his usual upbeat attitude.

Jumin change the subject quickly, turning his attention onto Jaehee. "You're here. Assistant Kang." He said, in no particular tone, but it still seemed to annoy her.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Jaehee furrowed her brow, as Seven decided to just walk away from the group.

"Ah, no. I just wanted you to lead Nixie around. Stay with her and show her what she needs to do when talking to the guests. That is all." Jumin told her, spotting someone within the crowd of people. "Well, I must go and start the Donations and Auction event. Zen, I suggest you also go and greet the guests." Was all he said before going off towards the stage.

"Alright. We'll talk to you later Zen. Come on Nixie, there are a few people you should talk to now. Since not everyone participates, we'll go talk to those few, then after the first event, we'll talk to the others." Jaehee said, as Zen also walked off to go talk to some guests. You just nodded and followed her.

 ** _~3 1/2 Hour Timeskip~_**

The first event seemed to go by smoothly and quickly. You were able to go around during and after the event, talking to about 45 guests. It was almost 5:30 PM, so you and Jaehee decided to take a break and regroup with the other members of RFA. When Seven showed up, still looking rather distressed, Jaehee whispers "Is anything wrong with him?"

Before anyone could answer, Seven said, "I'm a moron."

"What do you mean?" Jaehee asked, not meaning to anger Seven, but it did.

Seven gave a slight growl. "I'm a moron, an imbecile, and twitchy!" He yelled, getting a few strange looks from some of the nearby guests.

Everyone was a bit shocked by Seven's sudden outburst. "Hey, what's up with you?" Zen asked, trying to calm him down.

Seven took a deep breath, eyes starting to get a little watery. "...No." That only seemed to shock everyone more.

"...Is he crying?" Zen whispered, a bit confused by the way Seven is acting.

Jaehee, probably without meaning to, gave Zen a joking answer. "Maybe his brain melted from long term stress?"

Jumin also seemed to take up on the joke and ask. "...Does he have employment insurance at least?"

You gave the group a glare. Seriously? They're joking about this? "Guys, this isn't funny." She told them, before asking "Seven, what's wrong? What happened?"

Seven closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before saying, "Yoosung's hurt..."

Your eyes opened wide, as you froze. What did he just say..? You were too stunned to say anything. Zen, on the other hand, slammed his palms on the tabletop, jumping out of his chair. "What!?" He shouted.

Seven opened his eyes, looking only at you. "He got hurt yesterday...because I broke down..."

Jumin, being the way he is, didn't show much concern as he said, "Yoosung said that he was alright yesterday."

Seven sighed, "He...He typed those words on our way to the hospital to calm everyone down...Especially you Nixie. He didn't want to worry you. "

Hearing this, Jumin fell silent. Even he started to look worried.

"Exactly where is he hurt?" Jaehee asked, in such a calm voice, that it relaxed you just a bit.

Seven lowered his gaze from you, not baring to look you in the eyes anymore. "The hacker got us when we were trying to get the data...His left eye...He might go blind."

"Oh my god..." Jaehee whispered, not saying much after.

Sighing, Jumin said, "V knew about this. Yesterday he called me asking for an ophthalmologist. I gave him the number thinking he was seeking treatment for himself."

Zen just seemed to get madder as the conversation went on, hands balling up into fists. "Why are you saying that now!?"

Even though Jumin and Jaehee were clearly worried, they sure didn't act like it. So you felt a little happy that Zen was getting angry, as you were too shocked to say anything. You were sitting next to him, so you gently placed a hand over one of his fists. "Zen...Please calm down..." You asked him, your voice quiet and a little shaky. He looked at you, then nodded, taking a breath and sitting back down.

"He told me not to tell everyone...saying it could affect the party." Seven said, his voice also starting to shake. "But...I'm worried sick. What do we do? Jumin...Jaehee...Nixie, what should I do? I don't know what to do with all this guilt." He placed his elbows on the table, putting his face onto his hands. He seemed like he would start crying at any moment.

Trying to comfort Seven, Jumin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seven. Yoosung volunteered to go. It's not your fault."

"It was because I was stupid. We could have come back safe...I should never have let him come..! I'm sorry, everyone...I'm sorry Nixie." Seven told everyone, sniffling, probably trying not to cry.

"Don't blame yourself. Yoosung wouldn't want that." Jumin assured him.

Jaehee, who had been mostly silent like you, spoke up. "Then Yoosung won't be able to attend the party today."

Jumin nodded, adding "It's highly likely that V won't come either."

After Zen had calmed down, he looked around at everyone, then stopped on you. "Hey...I should go to the hospital first." His tone now worried, as he got up from the table.

"Me too. Assistant Kang, you remain and take care of the photography auction." Jumin said, standing up as well.

"Yes, leave things here with me." Jaehee nodded.

"Nixie...Will you come with us?" Jumin asked you, once again fixing the cufflinks on his suit's jacket.

Your voice caught in your throat, but you still managed to shout out "Of course!" You didn't know what else to say, pure worry and fear are in your voice.

As you all were heading towards the door, the lights suddenly go off.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Loving Surprise~**

* * *

The room is pitch black, you and everyone around had stopped what you were doing. "What's going on here?!" One guest shouted. "Is it a power outage?" Another guest questioned.

There was a tapping sound coming from the mic on stage. "Ahem. Welcome everyone to RFA's party." It was a voice you had never heard before.

"...This voice!?" Jumin said in a surprised tone, just as the lights turned back on.

Jaehee turned around, "It's V! He's up on stage..." She informed the group, upon seeing V standing at the podium on stage.

The group spun around, all of you a bit shocked to see V here. "Huh? When did he get here?!" Zen inquired.

V stood there, silent, until the guests quieted down, then he introduced himself. "I am V, the head of the RFA. I apologize for being late. But I heard Jumin Han made a great welcoming speech in my steed." He paused, looking over the crowd and smiled. "Although I am the leader, it was the members of RFA whom worked hard to make this party happen. Please give a round of applause for all the members who made this possible...Oh, they are all over there in the back." V said, pausing again to clap along with the guests' applause for you and the rest of the RFA members.

You, along with Jaehee, blushed a little at the sudden change of attention. Everyone was now looking at the group, smiling and applauding. "Oh...Thank you." Jaehee said, as you just slightly bowed your head, a bit embarrassed.

Zen smiled a tad, giving the crowd a small wave as a 'thank you'. "What is going on..." Zen slightly whispered.

Jumin and Seven seem to stay quiet, but seemed rather confused like the rest of you.

Once everyone stopped clapping and brought their attention back to V, he continued his speech. "As you might know...RFA was found by me and my fiance Rika. My love 'Rika' unfortunately left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was found with our love. Although she may no longer be with us, the love she left still drives RFA. So I wanted to take this opportunity to show that love. For all the precious members of RFA."

"What...is he trying to do?" Jumin asked, in between V's sentences.

"I introduce to you, the youngest member of RFA. Yoosung Kim." V finished, stepping back from the podium and the crowd erupted into clapping once again.

The RFA members looked at one another. "Yoo...sung?" Zen said quietly. Your heart had skipped a beat when you heard V say his name.

Seven didn't seem too pleased about this information. "He was released form the hospital!?"

Jumin, still watching the stage, simply replied. "I guess so..."

Just then, Yoosung walked out from behind the curtains and went to the podium. "The bandages on his eye..." Jaehee whispered, sounding worried.

Upon seeing Yoosung, you felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off your heart. That doesn't count the fact that he was injured, but you were just so glad to finally see him in person, and that he was okay for the most part. Your eyes instantly began to get a little watery and you took a step forward, just about ready to run up on stage and over to him. Although, a hand was set on your shoulder, stopping you from doing so. You looked behind and saw that it is Zen's.

"Hold on. Let's hear what he has to say first." Was all Zen told you, as he was watching Yoosung carefully.

You nodded, turning your full attention to Yoosung. You couldn't help but let a few tears fall from your eyes. And you weren't the only one crying. Seven was also crying next to you, but he seemed to be sobbing a lot more than you.

Yoosung was standing at the podium now, smiling happily. "I'm glad I at least have my right eye. I can see all the other members. Those unfamiliar but welcoming faces" He joked, then noticed Seven crying. "Oh...Seven! Are you crying? Don't cry. I'm fine." Yoosung told Seven, his smile slightly fading.

"I'm sorry! I'm...I'm so sorry!" Seven shouted back, choking up on his tears.

Yoosung turned a little impatient. "I said I'm fine." He replied, sternly. But his smile soon reappeared, as his one good deep violet eye laid upon you. "The one next to you...must be Nixie. Finally I get to see your face. I wanted to see you so much, Nixie."

Your heart skipped another beat when Yoosung said your name. Oh God. You were so happy. Even though his left eye was injured and bandaged up. You were just so happy that he was here and you were able to see him in person at last.

"Is he trying to confess his love?" Jumin asked suddenly, which caused you to blush red.

Zen, on the other hand seemed concerned for Yoosung's well being. "Yoosung...Shouldn't he focus on getting his eye treated!?"

"You're right, Assistant Kang. Contact the hospital. We'll take him there after this show's over." Jumin agreed.

Jaehee nodded. "Alright. Then, if you'll excuse me." She walked off to where it was less crowded, pulling out her phone to call the hospital.

Yoosung placed one hand on the mic and the other on the edge of the podium. He started speaking again. "Thank you everyone here for coming. All members of RFA tried hard for the party...but especially Nixie, that cute lady over there, worked so hard for this. I'm sure all of you came here with your own agenda, but please let me take some of your time. I want to talk about the members. just bare with me." He paused, taking a deep breath. "The founder of RFA, my cousin Rika, said she wanted to be a magician. A magician that makes people happy. She said that knowing how to make people happy is the strongest power in the world. And many people...received the benefits of her magic. But to be honest, I think I was the one who benefited the most. She gave me a purpose in life and led me. She made me smile. I can talk for days about how much she influenced me. I had absolute trust in her magic. I admired it. She was V's fiance, but to me she was a great magician. But...later I realized that she wasn't doing any sort of magic. She just...loved me. After she left, I was yearning for love. I was lost and it was difficult. And when love came to me again...I tried to consider it the same as the one I had before. But I was able to realize through the members of RFA. About how special...the person giving worthless me affection and care is. That I should never compare this love to anything else. And I realized how wonderful that is. I later had to acknowledge that Nixie's kindness and care...completely took my heart. I liked her so much that I wasn't afraid to get hurt if it's for her. So...Don't look so worried about my eye, Nixie. I was so glad to be able to sacrifice a part of myself for you. I will cherish you more. I'll always become better for you. So you never regret being with me...I'll give you my heart, my everything."

At some point in Yoosung's speech, you had clasped your hand over your mouth. Tears of relief and joy streaming down your face. You were now crying just as much as Seven was before. But now he seemed to have gathered himself and stopped crying.

Yoosung is staring right at you, nothing but love in his eye. "It's so difficult to just stand here and watch. I must go to the person I longed for now. RFA was found on everyone's love here...on the importance of sharing values. Whether it's making a donation, purchasing an item for auction or a photograph, or even just talking to someone else. So please, everyone here, share your love and your magic. Then...Nixie, just stay right there."

"Yoosung is...coming." Seven stated the obvious, hes voice a little hoarse from crying.

Zen chimed in, smiling. "...So romantic."

You were watching Yoosung walking towards you. Stay right here? He was about halfway across the hall now. How could you just stay where you were standing! Without thinking, you took off, running straight for Yoosung.

Seeing you coming, Yoosung stopped in his tracks. "Nixie." He smiled, just as you tripped over you own two feet. You crashed into him and he caught you, but he lost his balance and you both fell to the floor. He started laughing, holding you in his arms. "Nixie, I'm so glad that you're safe." Your face was buried into his chest, you were crying loud and hard. "I...wanted to see you so much. Won't you please look at me?" His voice was soothing, then he placed one hand under your chin. The other one was behind him on the floor, holding you both up. "Since you're not Rika. Right?" You were able to quiet down for a bit, as he raised your head up to face him.

"Yoosung, aren't you getting too...close?!" Zen said from behind you. It seemed the rest of the members had come over.

Yoosung just gave Zen a little cheeky smirk before leaning forward to kiss you on the lips.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Together at Last~**

* * *

The kiss wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Yoosung was the one to pull away. He was smiling, his cheeks bright red. Then he started chucking a little seeing your face.

Your cheeks matched his, although you had tears still heavily streaming down your face. Your nose was also red and all stuffy, eyes glossy and pink from crying. Your hair had lost its fluffy waviness throughout the evening and it was now all over the place, from you running to him. Embarrassed, you quickly buried your face back into his chest.

"Stupid...hic.." You muttered, as you began hiccuping from crying so much. "Stupid...Stup-hic..id...Stupid...hic.." You repeated, hitting his chest a few times before you started to cry hard again. "You're a liar...hic...a liar..." You gripped onto the front of his shirt, balling your hands into fists. "Why didn't you...hic...tell me...hic...the truth...?" You demanded, your voice muffled by his shirt.

Yoosung started to run his fingers through your hair. "I know...I know, and I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just..didn't want you to have to cancel the party you worked so hard on." He told you, in such a calming tone, hearing it made you tighten your grip on his shirt. He shifted, sitting up more so that he could wrap his arms around you. He squeezed you tightly before leaning down to place his forehead on top of your head. "I'm sorry I worried you."

After a few seconds passed, Yoosung lifted his head up. He noticed a lot of the guests were watching, some whispering to others. The music in the background seemed to get louder. "Why don't we go somewhere less crowded and noisy?" He asked you, but when you didn't reply, he added. "We can be alone, just the two of us, until you've stopped crying. No matter how long it takes. Sound good?"

You nodded your head 'yes' unable to answer, you just couldn't stop yourself from crying. Everything Yoosung did made you cry more. Running his fingers through your hair, softly speaking to you, being held by him, even the sound of his beating heart.

"Okay, we're going to go somewhere private then. Can you stand?" Yoosung asked and you shook your head 'no'. "Alright, you're going to have to let go of me for a second. I just need to stand up, so I can pick you up and carry you." You shook your head 'no' again in response, tightening your grip on his shirt. "Hmmm..." He looked at the position the two of you were in. You were curled into him, knees on the floor and bent to your sides. He had his legs kind of spread out, knees slightly bent, on both sides of you. This was not an easy position to be in that he would be able to stand up and carry you at the same time.

"Guys, come here for a sec." Yoosung waved over at the three RFA members who were standing by. Though it was only Seven and Zen who went over to them. Jumin stayed put, watching. "Just make sure we don't fall, okay?" They gave him a slightly confused look, but agreed. He wrapped him arms around your waist again, pulling you closer, as he squirmed his way onto his knees. "Alright Nixie, can you put your knees together, then wrap your arms around my neck so I don't drop you?"

You obediently did as you were told, moving your left leg over from your left side to the right side. Then you crossed your arms around Yoosung's neck, your left hand gripping the upper right side of his shirt and you right hand gripping the upper left side. Your knuckles started to turn white. You were holding onto the back of his shirt for dear life, as if you loosened your hold even just a little, he would slip through your fingers and disappear.

Yoosung wiggled his left arms under your legs, placing his other arm around your back. "Okay." He took a deep breath in, then breathed out "1..2..3.." He started to stand up, wobbling back and forth. God you were both going to fall again. Just as you thought that, Seven placed a hand on your back and the other on Yoosung's shoulder. Zen doing the same on the other side of you, to steady you guys, as he fully stood up straight.

"Haha. I guess I'm not that strong because of all that gaming I do." Yoosung joked, trying to make you laugh. Even though you were still crying, the way your voice changed ever-so-slightly and how your shoulders shook a little differently, indicated to him that it had. "Well...Where's a good area to go that's away from the all the guest's eyes?" He asked Zen, looking around the crowd of people who were still watching them.

"Ah, the only place really to go here is to the side garden outside." Zen told him, looking over to the right side of the main hall. "But it's getting late, so it might be to cold outside. So maybe the entrance hall instead? I don't think any more guests are coming at this hour." He suggested, as they could see that through the glass doors, the sun was setting.

"Hmm...We'll go outside. I want to watch the sunset with Nixie~" Yoosung smile, adding "And if it gets too cold, I'll just have to keep her warm tightly in my arms." You could feel your face starting to burn, although that still didn't stop you from crying. However, you did quiet down and were now just hiccuping as you silently cried into his shirt.

Seven and Zen gave Yoosung a look of approval (oh boys...) as they led him to the glass doors. "If you need anything just call us, okay?" Seven said, opening the doors. "Anything at all." He gave Yoosung a stern look and gestured to his left eye. He probably didn't want to say it out loud, as it might have upset you more.

But Yoosung understood what Seven meant. If his left eye started to hurt or bug him, let them know right away. "I will. I promise." He nodded, stepping outside onto the patio, before Seven closed the doors.

Jaehee finally came back over to Jumin. "I got the hospital to hold a room for Yoosung, we should-" She stopped herself, spotting Zen and Seven leading Yoosung to the right side of the main hall, then going outside. "Where are they going? We need to get Yoosung to the hospital quickly!" She said as she started to make her way over to them.

"Assistant Kang, stop." Jumin had his arms crossed, looking rather annoyed with the situation. "There is still 4 hours left until the party is over and the photography auction start in an hour." He said, looking at the watch on his wrist. It was 6:10 PM. "It's no use now. Yoosung probably won't listen anyways. He'll most likely say that he has some kind of obligation to stay here at the party until it's over."

Zen and Seven made they're way back to Jumin and Jaehee. "Man. That Yoosung. I wish I had a girlfriend who'd rush over to me and cry in my arms~" Zen laughed, feeling proud of what his friend was able to accomplish in just a short time of knowing you. "But now what are we suppose to do?"

"We should find V. He disappeared when Yoosung went on stage." Jumin said, looking over at Seven. "Maybe we can spend this hour before the photography auction having you and V explain to us what the hell actually happened last night." He was all serious. Seven, who seemed to just start getting in a better mood, became a little gloomy again.

"Umm, yeah...about that..." Without another word, he motioned the group to follow him, as they searched for V.

Back outside, Yoosung looked around for somewhere to sit. The patio had two small metal tables, both accompanied by two metal chairs. Not the ideal place to go sit right now. A little further out into the grassy garden, he saw what looked like a bench. He walked over to it, relieved that is was and cushioned, but then noticed that it was also a swing. Now he was faced with challenge number two of carrying you. How the heck was he going to sit down without the swing pushing back, where he'd miss the bench and fall on the ground. Taking a chance, he turned around, back facing the bench, legs already hitting it and making it move a little. "Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself, as he sat back. Luckily he didn't miss and he leaned back on the bench, which was now swinging slightly.

You were now sitting on Yoosung's lap, your back supported by the arm rest, and your feet to his side, laying on the cushions. You were no longer hiccuping, or making a sound as you continued to cry, but you kept sniffling. Your arms dropped from his shoulders and went back to squeezing the front of his shirt again.

Yoosung kept quiet, running his fingers through your hair again. He then started humming a song, it was slow and calming. Though he seemed to just repeat one of the lines/tune over and over again. You slightly wondered if he knew the full song, but you couldn't figure out what is was anyways. And then you both stayed like that for about half an hour, in which during that time, you had eventually calmed yourself down.

"Oh!" Yoosung's voice suddenly came out. "The sun's finally setting. Look, the sky is so pretty~" He smiled, looking down at you. "You won't be able to see it if you keep your face in my shirt." He said, waiting for you to lift your head up. When you didn't, he frowned. "Come on~ You stopped crying, didn't you? So please lift your head. I want to see you." He pouted, cupping your damp cheeks with his hands, as if he'd bring your head up himself.

After a second or two, you finally lifted your head up. You were looking straight into Yoosung's eyes, or well, eye. You blinked the last few tears out of your eyes. He ran his thumbs over your cheeks, whipping away the tears. ThenHis hands slid down your cheeks, over your shoulders, along your arms, until his hands were right over yours. He gently pried your hands from his shirt and laced your fingers together. He then proceeded to kiss you up your cheek, stopping at the corner of your eye, the right side first then the left. "There, that's much better. Now I can see your face and hold your hands~" He was smiling and kissed you again, this time on the forehead.

Your cheeks flushed pink, wanting to hide your face into Yoosung's shirt again, but you knew he'd probably get upset. So you just leaned back, making yourself comfortable against him instead. Your gaze went off into the far distance, watching as the slightly clouded sky turned to colours of yellow, orange, red, and pink. As the sun began to disappear behind buildings and mountains, purple and dark blue started to show up in the sky.

Another 30 minutes of peaceful silence later, and the sun was gone. Automatic outdoor lights turned on, illuminating the garden before you. The light from back inside the main hall also shined behind. You were now looking at the stars that shown. "Sing for me..." You suddenly said, your voice sounding a little dry.

"Huh..? Wait! Wh-What?! Sing?" Yoosung sounded completely shocked. Of course he would, you unexpectedly requested him to sing when you haven't said a word to him in the past hour you both have been out here. "I-I can't sing...Zen..Zen is the one you want to ask that. He'd love to sing for you. Since he's a musical actor, he has a great singing voice...I don't..." . Then confusion hit him, so he asked. "Why do you want me to sing anyways?"

What was the reason again? You thought for a moment. Ah, that's right. "The song you were humming earlier...I want to hear it." You told Yoosung, realizing your voice was quieter than you intended, but he still heard you.

"I don't know the words to it though, just the first few lines so all I'd be doing it repeating the same words over and over again..." Yoosung was looking up at the night sky too, then he glanced down at you, seeing you pouting. "Ack! Don't pout! That's not fair!" He cried out, smiling. "First you ball your eyes out for like an hour and now your pouting! That just makes you look suuuper sad!" He chuckled, teasing you a little bit.

"I am suuuuper sad." You looked at Yoosung, still pouting and made pleading puppy-eyes. "Won't you do it for me~" You teased right back.

"Ahhh! That make it worse!" He pressed his forehead against yours, sighing. "Oh no...It looks like the almighty fighter Superman Yoosung has lost...I've been defeated by your powerful spell of cuteness~" He started to fall to the side, laying down on the bench now, with you still on top of him. "Look at what you did...You've gone and killed me...Now I can no longer defend the peace of LOLOL..." He placed his right arm over his eyes, being careful not to hit his left eye. "Goodbye cruel, cruel world..."

You covered your mouth with your hand, as you busted out laughing, no longer able to hold it in. "Haha! What the heck?" You were smiling and couldn't stop giggling. You looked down at this stupidly cute boy. You were so happy. In just a few seconds, Yoosung got rid of all your remaining sadness. "You're so cute." You thought, not realizing you said it out loud.

Then immediately Yoosung put his hands on your waist. "I told you not to call me cute. I am very manly you know." He pulled you down, which greatly surprised you. You were now laying across him. "God...You're the cute one. Especially your laugh~" He said, hugging you. "Can we just take a nap like this?"

"30 more minutes..." You told Yoosung, resting your head on his chest and under his chin. "There are still guests I need to greet and talk to. It'd be rude if I didn't." He once again started to run his fingers through your hair. Damn, you loved this feeling. "I should probably set an alarm, or I will fall asleep for the rest of the night..." You said as both of you closed your eyes.

"On it." Yoosung shifted a bit, talking his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. He set an alarm for half an hour, it would be around 7:30 PM when it goes off. Then he placed his phone above his head on the cushion of the bench swing. Which had been swinging still from all their movements. He then closed his eyes again.

The sounds of night, Yoosung's heart beat, and having him play with your hair relaxed you. Although it was not enough to make you fall asleep. You slightly moved your head to look up at him, the white bandages being the first thing you saw. You reached up and thought about gently caressing the side of his left eye, but opted out and poked his cheek instead. "Hey, you asleep?"

Yoosung mumbled something inaudible, but then said "..I'm awake...I'm awake..." He sounded exhausted. He should be resting at a hospital. Not here. He looked so energetic, so completely okay earlier. But now, you could clearly see dark circles reappearing under his eye.

You started to feel a little bad again. "How's your eye?" You asked, your voice small and quiet.

With that Yoosung opened his eye, releasing you from his grasp, so he could use his arms to push you both up back into a sitting position. "It's fine." He shrugged, like it was nothing much. That made you frown. A lie. He noticed this and sighed. "...Okay...Maybe it does bother me a little..." Seeing your worried expression, he instantly became a little frantic. "B-But! Before you get all worried! It doesn't hurt! I swear! The bandages are a little annoying! That's it! I promise!"

"...Okay. I believe you." You took a deep breath, letting it out a bit shakily. For some reason you couldn't believe him 100 percent, but it was enough to let go of the matter for now.

Yoosung's alarm started going off. 30 minutes seemed to fly by all too fast. "I don't want to go back inside and have to deal with the guests..." He muttered, grabbing his phone and turning off the alarm. "What if...they question me about my eye? What would I say to them? I..I can't tell them what happened..." Sighing, he stretched his arms up, his back cracking as he did. "Eww..I hate that sound..."

You cringed a little. "I do too." You shivered, wanting to stretch yourself, but not wanting to hear the cracking sound of your back. "...But if anyone asks you about your eye. Just tell them you were careless doing something. If they press on, tell them you don't want to talk about." You looked up at Yoosung, your eyes drifting their main focus on the bandages. You reached up again, this time cupping your hand on his left cheek.

"Mmmm..." Yoosung closed his eye, leaning into your hand. "I just want you all to myself." He put his hand over yours, moving his head and kissed your palm. He laced your fingers together again, before opening his eye back up, smiling. "So how many more guests do you need to talk to? It's too late for me to get to everyone, so I'll accompany you."

You thought for a moment. "I think I have around 15 guests left to talk to." It was already 7:30 PM, so the photograph auction just started. After that finishes, you'll have about one hour left to talk. "It shouldn't take long. If we go back in now, maybe I can get one or two people before they get really into the auction." You said, as you started to finally get off of Yoosung.

You both got off the bench swing, holding hands as you walked back inside the main hall.


End file.
